Problem: Evaluate. $\left(-\dfrac34\right)^2 = $
Explanation: $\phantom{=}\left(-\dfrac34\right)^2 $ $= -\dfrac34\cdot\left(-\dfrac34\right)$ $=\dfrac{9}{16} $